Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney
Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney is the twenty-third installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the eighth episode of Season 2. It features 44th and current United States president, Barack Obama, rapping against 2012 Republican presidential candidate, Mitt Romney, along with a surprise entry from the 16th president of the United States and previous ERB participant, Abe Lincoln. It was released on October 15th, 2012. Cast Iman Crosson as Barack Obama EpicLLOYD as Mitt Romney Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln (credited as Abraham Lincoln) Lyrics 'Mitt Romney:' I'm not gonna let this battle be dictated by facts. I'm rich! I've got fat stacks and super PACs! We all know what went down in that 2008 election. You're a decent politician with a winning complexion! You're all Barack and no bite! Been no change, and we're all still hoping That you'll shut your mouth, but like Guantanamo Bay, they're both open! You're from the Windy City, where you're looking pretty with your blowhards, But come January, you'll be left evicted and with no job! Raw rhymes, stronger than my jawline when I spit a phrase, Knocking you harder than front doors in my old mission days! You see this silver spoon? This dug Mass outta debt! Took you four years to drop unemployment down below 8%! You feel that, Barry? You're old news! Everyone's having doubts, And your rhymes are as weak as this economy that you've done nothing about! Call me a vicious business man 'cause Romney's stealing this race! I'll go Bain Capital on your donkey ass, restructure your face! 'Barack Obama:' They say your father was a great man. You must be what's left. Need to stop hating on gays, let 'em teach you how to dress! You've got the momma jeans and a Mr. Fantastic face. So rich and white, it's like I'm running against a cheesecake! Republicans need a puppet and you fit. Got their hands so far up your rear, call you Mitt! I'm the Head of State. You're like a head of cabbage. 'Bout to get smacked by my stimulus package! You're a bad man with no chance; you can't even touch me! I got four more years (two terms!) in the White House. Just trust me! I hope you saved your best rhymes for the second half, 'Cause right now, I'm 47% through kicking your ass! 'Mitt Romney:' Whatever, that 40% thing got you real mad. What, did it remind you how many decent parents you had? 'Barack Obama:' Uh, look, I respect all religions, uh, but it might get crazy If the White House has a first, second, and a third lady! 'Mitt Romney:' Ha! Don't bring up wives, man! What are you doing? You got hitched to the female version of Patrick Ewing! 'Barack Obama:' Uhhh, let me be clear. Uh, don't get it twisted. We'll see how pretty your face is after my fist has kissed it! 'Mitt Romney:' Ahhuuhhaa…you're a stuttering communist! 'Barack Obama:' Oh yeah? Well, you're stupid! 'Mitt Romney:' You're stupid! 'Barack Obama:' Nuh-uh! 'Mitt Romney:' EERRGGG! 'Barack Obama:' EEEERRRR! 'Eagle:' CAWWWW! 'Abe Lincoln:' By the power invested in me by this giant bald bird, The President shall not be the shiniest of two turds! You! I wanna like you! Don't talk about change, just do it! I fought for what was on my brain until a bullet went through it! And you, moneybags, you're a pancake; you're flip-floppity! It's a country, not a company you can play like Monopoly! I'll properly reach across the aisle and bitch-smack you as equals! Of the people, by the people, for the people! Eagle! 'Eagle:' CAWWWW! Scrapped lyrics 'Mitt Romney:' Ahhhuuhaa… today, Jay-Z, what are you saying? --- You can't bring the unemployment rate to below 8 percent! Poll Trivia General *This battle is currently the most viewed ERB. **On December 11, 2014, it became the first ERB to reach 100 million views. *If this is measured from the start of Romney's first verse to the end of Lincoln's verse, this is the second longest rap battle in ERB history so far, beaten by Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. *This is the second battle to have a third-party rapper (Lincoln). The first one is Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates (with HAL 9000). **It is also the sixth ERB overall to have more than two rappers. *This is the fourth battle overall in which the main rappers are living. **However, this may be counted as the third overall, as Kim Jong-il and "Macho Man" Randy Savage passed away after their battle was released. *This battle was nominated in the first YouTube Music Awards for Video of the Year. *This battle has been certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) in the United States on July 3, 2013, following Darth Vader vs Hitler and Einstein vs Stephen Hawking. Continuity *This is the second battle to have a character who has rapped in a previous battle, the first being Hitler vs Vader 2. **This is the first time that the returning rapper did not have the same opponent. *This is the first battle to reference MC Hammer or his song "U Can't Touch This", Errors *Mitt Romney's lip synching during the line "I'm rich! I've got fat stacks and super PACs!" is off. Related videos File:Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind the Scenes - Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney|Behind the Scenes File:KARAOKE ♫ Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL|Karaoke File:TRANSLATED Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC|ERB Translated File:Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. Epic Dance Battle Of History|Epic Dance Battles of History Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Iman Crosson